Sam & Whisk part 1
by tommarsula
Summary: A young boy checks a haunted house with his friends and ends up falling into a coma. A part of him enters a new world filled with creatures.


"I'm going out." Whisk shouts up from his doorway. He rushes outside to meet up with Tim and Rex. Tim hands him a device and said, "Today were hunting ghost. Please don't try to be such a downer this time." They walked down the street and they see Lilly coming toward them. Rex shouts, "What do you want?" Lilly crosses her arms and said, "Someone has to look after you idiots. I'm the oldest so it's practically my reasonability."

Rex and Tim go on ahead. Whisk asked, "Do you really think I'm an idiot too?" Lilly raises a brow and asked, "Why did you agree to this?" Whisk explains, "I'm going to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Lilly asked, "And is that the only reason?" Whisk has a somewhat dumbfounded look as he answers, "Yeah." Lilly shakes her head, "Yeah you still have some things to learn." She walks on ahead. Whisk asked, "What does that mean?"

They walk along as the leaves continue to fall. They pass by several small houses and end up on a road that leads to a gate. Behind the gate is a two story house that looks slightly broken. Rex said, "This is it. Rumor has it that several ghosts live here. So Tim got us some gear and we're going to check it out." Lilly said, "Please there are no such things as ghosts." Tim said, "Of course there are. Besides none of us have anything better to do in this boring town." They climbed over the fence and Whisk and Lilly joined them. Tim pushed the door open. It creaked loudly. They enter this wide main hall. There is a stair case in the center in front of them. Tim said, "We will check the upstairs first. I'll go with rex on the right side. Whisk you go with Lilly on the left."

They proceeded upstairs. Whisk and Lilly went to the left and entered the room. Whisk saw a bed with blue sheets. He placed his bad down. He said, "You know what you said is going to bother me all day now." Lilly sighs, "Well, I suppose I could tell you but you have to promise to keep it together." Whisks nodded; "I'll be fine." He turned looking at a mirror. She only took a step forward and just as she opened the mouth the floor beneath Whisks collapsed. Whisk fell through the second and first floor landing in the basement. He could vaguely hear her yell out, "Whisk!" After that was darkness.

Faint sounds escaped the darkness. His name was called out a second time. Another voice said to call the hospital. Moments later he could hear a siren. There were sudden white flashes. There was a long pause of what seemed like silence. At last a new voice he was unfamiliar with said, "Please we need you to clear the room." Then the darkness was back. All he sees is a dark void that seems to go on forever. Whisk wonders what would happen if he tried to speak. He manages to get out, "Hello?" He waits a moment. Then deep in the dark a voice replies, "Hello?"

Whisk doesn't know what this means. There seems to be nothing there. He sees this as a chance. So he asked, "Who are you?" The voices replies, "I'm Sam, and who are you." This voice seems surprisingly calm. Whisk takes a deep breathe and introduces, "I'm Whisk." Sam looks down and said, "Hello Whisk, I know this seems kind of scary but I was told to be frank about it. So the case is you just died and you're a creature now." Whisk asked, "What!" Sam said, "You should trying opening you're eyes. Then you'll see what I'm talking about." Whisk opens his eyes his vision is slightly blurred for a moment. He looks up seeing what appears to be a dark fox looking creature. Whisk tries to get up but he only seems to shift his head. Sam brings his head back a bit, "Huh, most new comers freak out and try to run away." Whisk looks to each side then said, "I can't seem to move anything other then my head." Sam looks around seeming a bit puzzled.

He taps his foot on the ground a few times. Sam said, "Now that's new. Well it would appear that you'll need some help. I'll get you settled in my room. Sam leaves momentarily. He returns with a wheel chair. He leans down and hoist Whisk on the chair smoothly. He brings him upstairs and into a hall to the left into a small room. Whisk sees a bed with blue sheets. Sam places Whisk on the bed and said, "It's good that you happen to be a small creature." Whisk asked, "How did I end up a creature anyhow?" Sam explains, "This is a type of afterlife. And from what told me this is the best afterlife to get. You're really lucky you didn't end up a ghost, or going to heaven or hell."

Whisk asked, "So all that is real?" Sam nodded, "Yeah." Whisk asked, "What's so bad about being a ghost…" Sam face gets little scrunched up as he said, "Those rotten ghost are the worst. There meant for children and they have no respect for real scare tactics. And well being an Angel isn't all the grand either and of course hell is just as bad. But you lucked out." Sam left as Whisk called out, "Wait…"

Whisk sat there alone for a while with all this new information flowing through his head. Sam returned with a small mirror in hand. He held it up. Whisk saw his reflection and couldn't help bust gasp. He appeared to be a brownish fox creature. Whisk asked, "Do all creatures look like foxes?" Sam said, "Of course not. our scare master actually almost looks like a ghost but he's not. He was the one who told me how terrible the other afterlives were." Whisk asked, "How come I barely remember anything before this?" Sam said, "That's for the best. Something tells me you would end up in heaven. Then you'll be stuck doing Angel's work forever and that's far more boring." Whisk asked, "So, I have to scare people now?" Sam chuckled, "Mmm, well not under your current condition. You won't have to worry about that. has got us covered. So I'll just look after you until you get better." Whisk said, "You don't have to do that?"

Sam asked, "You would rather be left alone? It would probably take twice as long for you to get better. So sorry you're stuck with me."

That night Whisk couldn't sleep. He could still remember the dark. That was still rather freighting. But it wasn't as bad as Lilly's experience. She was right there when he fell. She ran down and got the others. Tim called the ambulance. She kept saying, "This is my fault." The paramedics arrived and saw Whisk was unresponsive. They had to react while in the driving to the hospital. Lilly was crying which was something is rarely did. They rushed Whisk into the room. His heartbeat was faint. The doctor cleared everyone from the room. After a while one of the nurses stepped out and explained, "I'm afraid that even if you're son pulls through he will awake paralyzed from the neck down. Right now it appears to be in a coma status. Either way you're might never truly recover…" Lilly overheard everything. She couldn't stay there any longer. So she stormed off. Rex went to get her.

The next day Whisk woke up. He looked over to his right side to see a meal set up for him. Sam asked, "You awake? You should probably eat. I had get me some pamphlets about this sort of stuff. Even though Creatures like us usually don't need to eat your case seems to be the exception." Whisk asked, "What if I have to go?" Sam asked, "Go where?" Whisk said, "To the bathroom?" Sam waves his hand, "Oh you don't have to worry about that anymore. Food and water just sort of vanishes for us, so there is no need to pee anymore." Whisk let out a sigh. Sam asked, "What's wrong?" Whisk answers, "This all seems to crazy to wake up and appear so different from what I can remember. There was a long time where I saw nothing but dark and I was scared of what was going to happen." Sam said, "We all had to go through the dark. I was so lost when I arrived here last year."

Whisk asked, "You've been here for a year now?" Sam shrugged, "Yeah, creatures don't age which is another great thing about afterlife. When I woke up I remember shivering in one of the corners. gave me a calm approach. He let me know that everything was going to be ok. It took me a few days but after that I was able to be in this room all in my own." Whisk asked, "This guy must be pretty cool huh?" Sam said, "That coolest. In fact I can probably take you to him if you want." Whisk nodded, "Ok."

Sam picks up Whisk and places him on the wheel chair. He carts him back downstairs and calls out, " ." A big blob shaped ghost like figure with a top hat appeared. His teeth were really rigid. replies with a huge grin on his face, "Ah! A new arrival I see. Boy you should be grateful to appear at this house. I'm the greatest scare master of all time after all. I've seen it all first hand, Heaven, Hell and everything in-between. Sam told me about you're situation and I can guarantee he'll help you through it." Whisk asked, "What kind of creature are you anyway?" shrugs, "I don't know and I don't care. I've been doing this for a decade and I have someone of a reputation. Everyone knows who I am. And you kid have a chip on your shoulder with Sam helping you out." Whisk said, "I'm grateful for his help." Sam said, "Come on we should get back. After all is always mentally preparing for any human issues."

Sam put Whisk back on the bed. Whisk asked, "So all you do all day is practice scaring all day?" Sam said, "I have to step up. is good but not even he can handle everything. So I practice just in case. I even have my share of good scares." Whisk asked, "So you've never taken a break from this, not even once?" Sam shakes his head, "Nope." Whisk said, "Then you need a break. I do remember that my mom taught me to take a break from work from time to time. If you put too much into it nonstop it will start to get boring. You wouldn't want that to happen. So about it, could we perhaps go outside? It would be good for me too." Sam ponders for a moment then said, "Alright, fine. Let's go." He places Whisk on the wheel chair and they go back down stairs.

Sam said, "I'm taking Whisk to see the outside ." Sam head out. Whisk sees a dark path laid out in front of them. Sam said, "The outside world is much smaller from what I understand. See anytime a human comes in and isn't scared we loose a part of this small haunted world. That's why goes so hard. I don't think he wants me anywhere else. In that since, he's been like a father to me. Teaching me the trade of scaring but making sure I had fun. I guess I really did get caught up in everything until you came along. It's nice to finally have another creature around the house." Whisk asked, "So you don't miss being human at all?" Sam looked down and said, "I can't even remember what it was like. I already lost all my human memories. It only takes about a month for that to happen." Whisk looks up and asked, "Is that a carnival?" Sam raises a brow, "It appears so." Whisk said, "Let's go."

They go inside. There are various creatures roaming around. There were tall creatures, small ones and everything else. Whisk said, "We have to go on a roller coaster. I've never done it as a human but I hear it's awesome." Sam places Whisk in one of the carts and sits next to him. It starts moving on it's own as the rise up to the top point. Whisk turned his head viewing the entire carnival. He said, "Everything out here looks a bit darker but it's still beautiful." They plummet down and both their faces fill the thrill of the wind pushing against them. They both shout out in excitement as they loop around and travel faster and faster. Whisk looked at Sam noticing an expression of creature in pure joy. What a nice smile and laugh Whisk thought to himself. He had never seemed so happy until now. He couldn't stop smiling. Even in the dark he was able to find happiness.

The ride stopped. Sam said, "That was the best feeling…ever." Whisk said, "See; what did I tell you. You needed it." Sam asked, "Do humans have this much fun all the time?" Whisk sighs, "I doubt it. Adults barely had fun from what I can recall. But this is just one part of having fun." Whisk asked, "Is there an arcade here?" Sam nodded, "Sure." They head over there next. Sam goes up to one of the machines and it starts on its own. Whisk said, "Video games are some of the most addictive things people can play. Go on give it a go." Sam touches the pad to see a character on the screen move. He backs up and asked, "Was the magic?" Whisk laughs, "Ha, no, it's just coded to do that. When other guys come up to you press those circular buttons. Sam saw an arrangement of foes and started pressing the buttons. Once he hit one of the guys Sam's face widened with excitement. He was completely entranced.

Sam spent almost three hours there. With Whisk cheering him on, Sam arrived at a boss battle. It was too much for him to handle. Sam backed away and said, "That's no fair." Whisk said; "It's way easier with two people, or I guess creatures in this case." Sam said, "Well I can't say that this wasn't the best day I've ever experienced. But we should get going back. We've already been here for a while." Sam brings Whisk back to their home and into that same bed. Whisk sleeps that night.

In the real world Lilly decided to go back to teaching karate. She was already a black belt. Her focus was to let go of that blame. She had to be told several times that it wasn't her fault. Now she had to learn to accept it. This was the best way she knew how. This focus on energy and force was once a hobby but now it felt like a lifestyle to her. Tim gave up ghost hunting as he didn't need a reminder of what led them there in the first place. He would go to the pound and think. Rex got a mini job as a sweeper in a pizza place. The three of them barely saw each other in the past two days.

Whisk could see the dark in his dream. It looked like a path. In the dream he was able to move. He walked fearlessly delving deeper into that abyss. There was a strange light. Whisk stopped. He figured he didn't need to escape the dark. Whatever that light was it could wait. He made his first friend in the dark after all. Out of all the places to meet a friend it was here. Whisk woke up feeling something he hadn't felt previously. He tilted his head to the left looking at his hand. He had lifted his left pinky finger up every so slightly and he was able to drop it. He tried to pick up his feet. He could feel a shaking feeling. It was still too much. Sam asked, "Oh good, you seemed to have slept well." Whisk asked, "When you dream do you ever see a bright light?" Sam froze up a bit and then said, "You shouldn't mention that. I was afraid something like this would happen. Just stay in the dark." Whisk asked, "Why?" Sam said, "Because that's were we reside. Who knows where you'll end up if you chase the light? Not even goes there. We all know better not to." Whisk said, "It sounds surprisingly freighting, but I thought you said he went everywhere."

Sam just left to room. appeared in the room and said, "Boy, I did go in there once. I was nearly torn apart. Took everything I had to get back. That light is deception in true form. I've heard rumors its worse then any other place. That might sound backwards but it just is. When you sleep try not moving all about and if you see that light again you high tail it out of there you hear." Whisk nodded and leaves. Sam returned and said, "I hope was able to paint a clear picture about that place." They both heard say, "Well, what do we have here? Another new comer!" Sam placed Whisk on the chair and moved him down quickly. They arrived to see a little fireball creature. said, "Welcome to the afterlife darling." The little fireball rose up a bit and spoke, "What? What is this, some little joke?" said, "I'm afraid not missy. You died and now have reborn into creature hood. Sam will take you to you're new living area."

Sam took her hand and she went along to the upper right hand room. Sam returned. Whisk asked, "How many other creatures have appeared here anyway?" answered, "There have been plenty that have come and gone boy. That's just how it is sometimes. Just know that I have seen it all. I'll take care of her. You just relax and let Sam take care of you." Sam returned and brought Whisk back. Whisk asked, "Who was that?" Sam shrugs, "I'm not sure. will figure it out. You should just focus on getter better." Whisk said, "I can move my fingers now." Sam smiles, "Oh that's great." It gets late. Sam said, "Be careful dreaming this ok?" Whisk nodded, "Ok."

The dark returns. It fills Whisk with feelings he never thought he'd go through. This time he could see these dark flowers at his toes. He looked up and asked, "Lilly is that you?" A young girl appears. She said, "I suppose I never told you about that thing that was bothering you. But I guess it doesn't matter now. There are a lot of students that count on me to teach them. It's already been five months. Even Rex joined the class. He's not very good. After all he still thinks it's just about kicking butt. So he's still somewhat of an idiot. Anyway my time is almost up, so I should go." Whisk pleads, "Wait…" She was about to turn but then stops. She asked, "Whisk…" He wakes up; his head lifts of the ground which causes a lot of pain. He lowers his head back breathing heavily.

Sam comes over and asked, "What happened? Was it the light again?" Whisk said, "No, I'm not sure what it was. I saw a girl. I can't recall her name but she seemed to know me. She was talking to me. She even said my name." Sam said, "That is bazaar. Maybe we should get you're mind off it. I went to a hunted hospital to get you crutches. You do appear to be moving a bit more slightly. And by the way the girl next door is Amy." Sam helps Whisk got on the crutches. He starts out a bit wobble. It takes a great deal of strength to move forward. The journey is slower but they manage to get outside. The dark seems brighter then before. Sam looks around and said, "Well this is unusual. It's never been this bright before in the dark." They arrive at a hill and they see this sight that amazes them: a sunset. Sam asked, "Is that the sun?" Whisk said, "It sure does seem like it. I know it's probably a strange thing to want but I kind of wanted to write what memories I had left."

There was a long pause before either of them spoke. Sam sighs, "I don't know. I wouldn't want to see you leave. You're the first friend I've had." Whisk asked, "Friend?" Sam said, "After everything you showed me you already taught me so much with that one trip. I don't remember what having a friend was like but I image it sort of feels good." Whisk said, "I had people I hung around with. I don't know if there were friends. I mean that sure would tease me a lot. One person in particular got one my case and I could never figure out why." Sam asked, "That's what you want to remember?" Whisk said, "When I thought about sometimes I would cry myself to sleep. It was never out of sadness though. I was strangely glad with it. My mom is someone I still remember well. Her lessons in life, I never met my dad. She works twice as hard raising me while also working. I felt bad whenever I was around the house. She still insisted that I'd go out and make friends." Sam said, "Wow, now I kind of wish I could remember my mom. She sounds cool."

There it was a sunset in the dark. Sam and Whisk just watch it set. They returned to see to the house. Amy was downstairs. She said, "I get it now. So I'm like an undead creature." Sam said, "Oh, well I don't know if I would use undead." Amy said, "I'm going out. I don't want to stick around this place too long." Sam just nodded, "I understand." Whisk and Sam return. Whisk asked, "What was that about? You just let her go?" Sam said, "Some creatures need their own space. It's not my job or if they don't want to stay. But you needed my help." Whisk asked, "Do you think I would want to leave?" Sam said, "I'm not a mind reader so I don't know." Whisk asked, "Would you want me to stay?" Sam nodded, "Of course. But in the end it's not up to me."

Days passed. Whisk began writing what little he could remember. Sam and Whisk had spent some time going on and trying different things that were available in the dark. Whisk still really like seeing Sam have fun. He even wrote about it. It was the first time he would spend the night in his own room. The room on the right was now his. Sam came in quite frequently. On this day Whisk began to write, "I like seeing Sam smile because it makes me smile too. I think we both forget about whatever issues we might have had previously. I've already gotten so used to being a creature already. And that's all thanks to Sam. He showed me some of his own tricks. He said I would be ready for my first real scare. But there is something else…It only started recently. When I see Sam my heart starts racing. I think I know what this feeling is. I'm not stupid. My mother taught me what love is. This week I started to ask myself, do I love Sam? I thought I was crazy. I understand that love is about completing each other. Sam has made me feel at home. As stayed by my side while I recovered. Had fun with me so much and now I don't know what I would do without Sam."

Sam entered the room just at the moment. Whisk lowered his journal. Sam asked, "Want to hang out?" Whisk smirked, "Wow now you're the one asking me? Ok." Whisk could hop along his crutches now. They went down and outside. They went in a random location and ended up on a haunted ship. Sam said, "This is relaxing. I feel better knowing that you're almost recovered." Whisk suddenly blushed. He could feel the heat on his face. It was becoming more obvious for Whisk now. Every little thing became that intense. Whisk blurted out question he would figure he would regret, "So do creatures hook up, like in a loving way." Sam stopped and turned, "Well, isn't just called Mr. for any reason. He told me he had a wife, a misses Boog if you will." Whisk asked, "What happened to her?" Sam said, "She became an Angel." Whisk just couldn't even stop himself from asking, "What about you; do you anyone special like that yet?" Sam had an odd smile as he answered, "What do you think? I've been so busy practicing I haven't had time for that."

Then the most bazaar silence fell over Whisk. He felt about a bit wronged by that answer. He thought in his head, what about me. Those words weren't to slip out though. They would return once more. Whisk returned to his journal. He wrote, "There's no denying it now. I've fallen in love with Sam. I think I want to tell me when I'm all the way healed. I just hope that he will understand it and feel the same way." That night his dream was in a boxed room. He heard a voice say, "We could pull the plug of course we would need you're consent." Then Whisk heard a voice he knew all too well, "I don't know if I can do this." Whisk started crying. He called out, "Mom…" There was a bright flash. The light appeared all around him. He was only a small circle of dark he was on. He made sure not to move. She called out, "Whisk, oh my god. That's it, come on back to me."

It suddenly became clear to Whisk of what was going on. He could see his human form on the bed. The dark messy hair he couldn't deny it was him. Was it that this light actually wanted him to return to the human world? He cried there, still frozen in place. He didn't want to let go of Sam. He was torn between two loves from two worlds. Whisk fell to his knees. This became the worst moment of his life or afterlife. Either way it was something he couldn't stop. I wept, "I…I can't." He could his mother comfort his human body. She asked, "Why not? Please tell me why you can't come back." Whisk didn't want to answer but he reluctantly said, "Love." The light started to fade. She said, "I don't understand. Don't you love me…?" There wasn't enough time the light was already gone. Even in the dark he answered, "Of course I do."

He woke up and was trembling. He cleared his eyes from the morbid moment. Whisk stood up and pressed his hand against the wall not using the crutches. He was still slanting a bit but he started going down the hall. He made his way downstairs. Whisk called out, " ." He appeared on the coach and asked, "What can I do for you boy?" Whisk asked, "You knew what the light was all along, didn't you." He had a bothered expression as he replied, "Boy, the light is mysterious. It's a fifty-fifty shot for some creatures. Some just end up tumbling right into heaven. That's what happened to my wife. She thought she could have a chance to go back and I saw her float away. She was in a coma just like you kid. I knew you're situation since day one. But I never saw Sam saw happy to see a new arrival since you came along. All and all this situation usually doesn't end well for everyone. Kid you got it tough. I see that look in Sam's eyes. He hasn't hit him yet, those feelings to seem to have." Whisk asked, "What? But-" cut him off, "I know love when I see it kid. It hit you like a tornado. You think I'm blind. So I'll put this out nice and smooth. You can stay here but you'll never see the human world again. Or you leave Sam behind one way or another you loose something."

Whisk was torn. He went back up the stairs and back to his room. He sat there thinking about the happy moments he had with Sam. They had explored haunted boats, parks and other houses together. Each time it only made Whisk release how much he loved Sam. He read his notes about what he could remember from home. There wasn't much but enough to make him feel troubled about this decision. He wrote down, 'Why does this have to be my decision?' He slept on it. In that dark the light never showed up this night. He looked for it somewhat feeling a little more eager to see more but it never came.

He woke up feeling a bit gloomy. Sam came in and asked, "Hey since you're almost better, want to go to the arcade and play?" Whisk raised a brow. He got up and tried not to think about last night or that choice. They went over, whisk still had a bit of a stagger to get over but this time he would be able to play with Sam. So they played together and while doing so Sam said, "I wanted to thank you." Whisk asked, "Huh?" Sam smiled warmly, "If it weren't for you I don't think I would experienced how much fun other parts of the afterlife there are. even seemed to agree. It's almost like he wanted me to go." Whisk sighed, "I know why the lights bad now. I saw my life; I think I'm still alive. I saw my mother there, talking to me. She wants me to come back but I would have to take a chance." Sam sighed deeply, "Fifty-fifty. I can't tell you what you should do."

That silence came back. Playing a game never felt so terrible then. They didn't even realize they reached the final boss. The game flashed red catching both their attention. The got to the next stage of the boss, no human had ever gotten this far. Whisk said, "I can't believe it. We've made it this far." Sam smiled, "I think we can win. Let's give it our all." The focus went back to the game. Each combo, each hit the tension was frantic. Every character on screen had one bar of life left. Sam and Whisk pulled it off. Sam jumped for joy and quickly hugged Whisk. Whisk's face was red for a moment. Sam celebrated, "We did it."

They heard a strange unfamiliar noise coming from outside. They went out to see it started raining. Whisk asked, "Rain? Does this usually happen?" Sam felt the wet rain hit his face as mouth dropped open, "It's never rained before." The other creatures seemed just as baffled. Whisk said, "I think we should head back." Sam still seemed in awe, "But this might never happen again. It's like an afterlife miracle." Sam started walked and Whisk followed. The rain got heavier. Most other creatures started to find shelter. Sam went to the highest hill point. Whisk stood there with him. The rain hit them. Then a bright white flash filled the sky. Sam eyes gaped open seeing stars appear in the sky. Whisk looked up too this feeling of happiness came over him that he couldn't explain. Lighting hit the ground; they saw the flash and heard the boom.

Several light flashes appeared in the sky. The lighting was getting closer too them. Whisk came up and grabbed Sam's hand. He saw that Sam was far too distracted to even notice. It was like the sound played a song. Whisk mouth gaped open too. This really was rare even by human standards. The light encircled around them they looked around as if this was some sort of display made for them. This show went on into the night. Sam sat down and Whisk ended up falling asleep eventually. Sam looked ahead a patch of light appeared down. Sam curled up a bit more. That was a light to take him away. So now this was his choice too. And he chose to stay. That light vanished and the lighting and rain eventually stopped. Sam slept for what little night time there was left.

Sam woke up first and saw Whisk was still sleeping. Sam picked up Whisk and started to carry him back home. He walked inside and brought Whisk into his room. Sam smirked and left. Some time later Whisk opened his eyes. He felt fresh and stood up normally. He looked and checked to see he wasn't staggering anymore. Whisk looked back to his notebook. He opened it up and read that promise. Whisk flapped the book a few times trying to find confidence. He walked over and he started out fast but as he neared Sam's door he nearly froze. He gulped as he knocked then opened the door. Sam smiled, "Oh morning Whisk, last night was crazy." Whisk sat on the edge of the bed. Whisk said, "There's something I want to tell you." Sam asked, "What is it?" Whisk took another gulp and adjusted himself on the center of the bed. Whisk said, "First off, I should thank you for looking after me." Sam said, "There's no need to thank me." Sam said, "Well there is something else. I'm grateful that I was able to become your friend. I figured that time here most move a bit slower. It's felt like I've been here for months now. And with every moment I spent with you was the happiest I've ever felt. Sam you complete me and I would be lost without you. I…I love you…" Sam's face turned a dark purple. Whisk drew closer and whispered, "I don't want to part without you. You're everything to me." Whisk came up and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam's eyes were wide and looking at Whisk kissing him. Whisk's hands embraced Sam's cheeks. Sam eventually closed his eyes. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before Whisk pulled away. Sam muttered out, "I love you too."


End file.
